


Betrayal in the Family

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Murder, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: When you received word that your stepson, Ivar had sold your secrets to his uncle,you order his head on a silver platter.





	Betrayal in the Family

“Kill him.” you ordered lightly, looking in disgust at Ivar as he returned the hatred in his eyes. You were disgusted at your husband’s son. You had to force yourself to stop the roll of your eyes at the child. “He disobeyed orders and fed the enemy my secrets.”

“Rollo is my uncle and deserved to know what you were planning.” Ivar spat. “You do not deserve a seat upon that throne. You killed everyone in your path. You’re the monster, not this family.”

You hiked a brow as you gazed over to your right at your husband. “Ragnar, love, do you feel as though I have betrayed this family?”

Looking down at his son in disgust, he spoke, “No. Ivar betrayed his family and as a result, he shall suffer the consequences. I will put him to rest with a blood eagle at twilight. May Odin have mercy on his soul.”

Ivar momentarily looked frightened as he looked at the fierce determination of his father and you, his step mother. “You will perform no such thing on me.”

“Floki will do the honors.” Ragnar hollered into the crowd around the room. A moment later, Floki appeared, giggling at the prospect of murder.

“Floki will do you and Ragnar proud, m'lady.” he grinned mischievously as he stepped up to the throne and kissed your knuckles along with Ragnar.


End file.
